


Three Things

by Gumnut



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brothers, Family, Gen, Humor, POV Third Person, Post-Series, Slice of Life, vlog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/pseuds/Gumnut
Summary: Alan Tracy starts a vlog.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Three Things

**Author's Note:**

> So...this happened. It may happen again. No idea exactly what is happening. But it happened. So I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Timeline: Post-series, minor spoilers for season three.
> 
> Each chapter is planned to be a complete fic within itself.
> 
> Thanks to @scribbles97 and @i-am-chidorixblossom for reading and support.
> 
> -o-o-o-

“Hey, everyone! I’m Alan Tracy.” The blond young man in the middle of the screen waved. A green shirt with a faded guitar motif, a pair of cargo shorts that really needed a good yank in the northerly direction and a dash of freckles across a rather cute nose was enough to keep her interested. The name Tracy wasn’t a familiar one, but hey, she was bored.

“Aw, could you make it more boring?” Hmm, read a girl’s mind why don’t you, random voice.

Alan glared at someone beyond the field of the camera. “Hey, this is my vlog. I’m doing it my way. Just hold the camera still.”

“Pfft, world class aquanaut and rescue operative reduced to cameraman. If you renege on this, kid, you’re paying for this forever.”

“Shut up, you’ll get your flippers back.”

“Damn right I’ll get my flippers back.” The camera bounced up and down. “You had no right to borrow them in the first place!”

“Can you just hold the camera still?”

Apparently not, because the screen wriggled all over the place. Why the kid hadn’t bothered to buy a tripod, she had no idea.

“Can you just give me my flippers back?”

“No. You borrowed my tripod for underwater filming, so you can stand in for its rusted remains until I can get to the mainland to buy a new one.”

Well, that explained that.

“Why did you have to start the vlog today, then?”

“Because yesterday I was in space, tomorrow I’ve got college work. Today is free, so I’m taking it. Can you just be quiet, hold the camera still so we can do this?”

“Do what?” A deeper voice echoed off of the hardwood panel floor and a buff dude dressed in red flannel wandered into shot. Sharp eyebrows glared at the camera. “Alan, what are you doing?”

“Er…” Terror? Guilt? She wasn’t quite sure how to gauge blondie’s sudden drop in expression. “Uh, hey, Virg. Weren’t you supposed to be with Scott? You know, in Auckland?”

“Brains needed a hand last minute. Are you filming?”

The screen shuddered and went black.

Huh?

But suddenly it lit up again. This time it was in a completely different location. Blondie was huddled in some greenery. “Sorry about that, guys. The first thing you have to learn about living here is that there are far too many brothers around and most of them aren’t cool.” He blinked. “Okay, Gordon can be great when he isn’t being an ass. And, yeah, John is my space bro. He is totally cool. Did you know he can eat a bagel while hula-hooping upside down? Sure, he does it in space, but the coordination required…totally fab. Gordon dared him once, and John really isn’t one to let Gordon win anything. Not that we fight, really, but Gordon can be irritating at times.” He paused for a moment. “And yeah, Scott and Virg are cool in their own way. Just a little smothery at times. Even worse now Dad’s home.”

He stood up. Over his green t-shirt and shorts, he had some kind of harness. “But that is not what we are here for.” He shoved a helmet on his head. It was bright red and sported a bold white number three on the front of it. “This video is the first in what I hope to be many. Each will contain three things I think are cool. The camera shifted and an ocean came into view. She realised he was standing on the side of a mountain on a coastline.

“First up is the view.” He held out the camera. He must have on some kind of gimbal because all the wobbly movement was gone and the panning was smooth. A huge ocean started at the bottom of the cliff and disappeared into the blue haze of distance. “Not as high as I’m used to, but still totally cool. This is a spot we call Rocket’s Roost because Dad once landed one of his model rockets up here by accident. Took us three days to find it because its transponder was fried. It has a great view, but the down side is that it is a pain to get to. Vertical hike and all. The upside it that although there is miles of ocean in that direction. In this direction…” The camera moved around and a mountain appeared. “Is thrilldom itself.”

He bent over and grabbed a line and clicked it to what appeared to be a bearing on a taut cable stretching off into the hazy distance. Was he going to?

Yes, he was.

“This is the Tracy Train central line. A one-way zip-line home after the struggle to get up here. I love it. And I’m going to take you along for the ride.”

This time the camera did wiggle somewhat as he fastened it to something. She could no longer see him, but she could see the drop and the angle of that cable.

Wow.

“You ready? Here we go! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…” He let off one hell of a yell and the view narrowed to one of speed and descent at an astonishing rate. She found her heart in her throat just staring at the screen. The cable led first to the opposing mountain side and then turned back on itself, giving her a great view of what was now clearly an Island for a few moments before it abruptly turned again. Alan let out a whoop at the turn and the camera rocked crazily. A glass roof came into view and the ground was coming up awfully fast.

“Yeeeeeah!” Something caught the literally falling man and the camera rocked like crazy. “Woo hoo!”

The image shuddered for a moment before steadying as shoes hit dirt and Blondie stood up. “Aww, man.”

Standing directly in front of the camera was that same red flannel dressed hunk from earlier. The frown on his face was set to split the planet in two and his beefy arms were folded across his considerable chest. “Alan?”

“It’s for fun, honest. I’m not exposing anything. I just wanna be cool.”

“You are cool, Alan. I thought we had covered that. I thought Brandon had covered that. You told me yourself.”

“Yeah, well, I want to be cooler.”

The frown relaxed and, to her surprise, Flannie rolled his eyes. “Alan, you do know you are pretty great, don’t you?”

“Pretty great?” So much scoff in those two words.

“I think so.”

“Thanks, Virg.” It dripped sarcasm. Yeah, thanks, Flannie, give the guy a break. He only wants to have some fun. “I just want to have some fun.” Yeah, you tell him.

Something shifted in flannel-draped man. His expression became more considered. “Can I see your footage?”

“Why?”

“I’m interested.”

“Why?”

“Do you want to do this or not?”

“Huh?”

And the camera cut off again.

She blinked a moment. What exactly was this supposed to be?

Then Blondie was back. The background was obviously somewhere inside. A guitar hung on the wall in the background, an odd echo of that same green t-shirt he was still wearing.

“Hey, there, everyone. Sorry about that again. As I said, brothers are everywhere.” His head tilted to one side. “But that isn’t a bad thing. In fact, family can be cool. I know that can be considered to be the least cool thing to say, but yeah, they’re great. So, for my third cool thing today, I’m going to say family is cool. Don’t care if you rat me in the comments. Cool view, cool zip line, cool family. They are my three things today.” A grin. “A thank you to Virgil for lending me his tripod. And a big thank you to Gordon for choosing a career in aquanautics rather than film. I hope you enjoyed. Be fab. Three out.”

The video ended and the streamer cued up the next in line, a video from that Bear vlogger. She hit cancel and poking at the screen, pulled up the Tracy channel. It only contained one video. The one she had just watched. Blondie’s grinning face shone out at her from the mostly empty screen.

His profile said next to nothing and other than an odd gif of slowly spinning dots and circles appearing on the screen in one corner, there was no further information.

A shrug and she wandered off into the net looking for something else to watch.

-o-o-o-


End file.
